<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kokichi's Bandana by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619985">Kokichi's Bandana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kaito gave Shuichi Kokichi's bandana?</p><p>this is a short little oneshot that i might revise later</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kokichi's Bandana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>rip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito stepped out of the exisal and my heart dropped. My suspicions were confirmed. Even though I knew it was him, it still hurt. He smiled sadly. “Sorry, Shuichi.”<br/>
I couldn’t bring myself to smile back. My emotions were too strong. “Why? Why did you kill him?” I felt my eyes blur with tears of rage. He killed Kokichi and now he was going to die, too.<br/>
Kaito sighed. “I had no choice. It was either me or Makiroll. And it’s still possible that he was already dead when he got crushed.”<br/>
I noticed that Maki was crying, too. The look in her eyes was pure despair, pure pain. “Kaito, please don’t go!” She whimpered.<br/>
He put a hand on her shoulder and wiped away her tears. “Try not to miss me,” he quickly hugged the assassin and walked over to me. “And you,” he took a piece of black and white checkered fabric out of his pocket. I instantly recognized it as Kokichi’s bandana. He pressed it into my hand. “I didn’t flush his little scarf-thing. I thought you would want it.”<br/>
I nodded. The bandana had a small bloodstain, probably from when Maki shot Kokichi. The fabric was soft and worn. It had seen better days. “Thank you, Kaito.”<br/>
He patted my shoulder and looked towards Monokuma with a set expression. “Start the voting, Monokuma.”<br/>
“No!” Maki shouted.<br/>
Monokuma laughed. “With pleasure!”he giggled giddily.<br/>
I pulled the lever and voted for Kaito. Maki sobbed as she did the same. Himiko, Tsmugi, and Keebo quietly voted.<br/>
Kaito told us about the real reason Kokichi did what he did and I felt a part of me break. Did Kokichi really want to save us? Was it ever about outsmarting Monokuma? The thought was painful. Viewing Kokichi as evil was easy. But seeing him as a complex person with complex motivations was painful. After a few minutes, Monokuma started the execution. Kaito ended up dying of his illness rather than Monokuma’s punishment. At least he got to see the stars.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>	I tied Kokichi’s bandana around my neck. It smelled like grape soda and Strike Nine poison. The soft fabric tickled at my neck. I thought back to every exchange we had. Every time he flirted with me casually. Every time he… Holy shit, Kokichi had a crush on me. I felt like such an idiot. How did I not notice? How did I ignore it? I’m supposed to be the ultimate detective! I sighed and stroked the fabric. Kokichi, I miss you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>